Wingardium Leviosa
by GringottsVault711
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Ron takes Hermione out to a fancy dinner, and it seems that he's up to something. One-shot,pure-fluff.


**Wingardium Leviosa**

Ron apparated with a pop in front of Hermione's house; he couldn't stop shaking. He had never been more nervous in his life.

_Calm down_, he thought to himself as he walked up to Hermione's door and knocked lightly. Thinking that he may not have been loud enough, he lifted his hand to knock again, but stopped.

_No_, he thought, _what if she did hear me? Can't sound too eager._

Then another voice, which sounded a lot like Hermione, spoke inside his head.

_Don't be such an idiot, she won't care. Besides – if she didn't hear you knock, you'll be left standing here like an idiot._

Deciding that the 'Hermione' voice in his head was usually right, he went to knock again – but then the door opened. Hermione stood there, dressed in velvety scarlet robes, her smile dazzling, her hair soft and flowing past her elbows. Ron felt his heart skip a beat. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Hermione, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," she smiled at him as she closed her door. "Where are we going?"

"The Golden Goblet."

"Wow! That place is really nice, what's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to take my girl out to a nice restaurant?" he said casually.

"What are you up to, Weasley?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing, honestly..." he said, feigning innocence.

Just then, a beautiful carriage, pulled by winged horses landed softly in the street. Ron walked up and opened the door, holding out his hand for Hermione.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady," he said, grinning.

Hermione threw him an appraising look, then smiled as she took his hand and climbed in; Ron got in after her and the carriage took off into the sky.

"Are we celebrating something?" she asked.

"Just our love," Ron said dramatically, holding his hand to his heart.

She just raised her eyebrow at him and then turned to look out the window at the clouds that were streaming past them.

"It's lovely out tonight," she sighed.

"Yeah, real beautiful," he said.

"What are you really up to?"

"Nothing...just relax," he said; the advice was more for himself than it was for her.

They arrived at the Golden Goblet fifteen minutes later and were seated at a candlelit table in the corner of the room.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?' Hermione asked, then, before waiting for Ron's answer, she left for the bathroom.

_The ever reliable stop at the bathroom routine_, Ron thought happily – glad that his plan was running smoothly. He pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it under the napkin holder, just as Hermione came around the corner. She smiled at him, and sat down – unaware that he had done anything unusual.

"So how was your day?" she asked as she read her menu – she pointed at her plate with her wand and muttered 'salmon'.

"It was good – long day at work," he replied. ("Steak") "I was thinking – about first year, in Professor Flitwick's class on Halloween..."

"When you could barely float a feather?" Hermione said, smirking.

"No – I couldn't float one at all. But you managed it on the first try... I think that's when I fell in love with you."

"That is not true – you hated me. I recall you telling Harry I was an absolute 'nightmare'..."

"I was eleven – young and stupid."

"You're still young and stupid," she laughed.

"How about you show me that spell one more time – the one that made me fall in love with you?"

"You mean 'Wingardium Leviosa' – why?"

"Just for fun...c'mon – make the napkin holder float...I want to hear you make that 'gar' nice and long," he said, grinning.

"I think you've finally lost it, Ronald."

"_Please?"_ he asked, looking quite pathetic.

"Fine," she cast him a patronizing look and took out her wand, pointing it at the napkin holder.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

The napkin holder floated a foot above the table.

"Are you happy – "

She stopped when she saw the small box.

"What's that?" she asked, picking it up, and letting the napkins float back onto the table. Ron tried to look curious as Hermione opened the box; she gasped and looked up at Ron.

"It's – it's a ring..."

"Really?" he asked.

It was a stunning white diamond ring, on a band of white gold. Hermione stared at it in total disbelief and then looked back at Ron.

"Ron...?"

He smiled and, getting up from his chair, walked over to her and took the ring from her hands – then he bent down on one knee. Hermione was close to tears – she still didn't know whether she should believe what was happening. The room had went quiet, people turning from there dinner's to watch what was going on.

"Hermione Granger –," he swallowed hard, "Will you marry me?"

A moment of silence passed, feeling like an eternity to Ron – then Hermione spoke very quietly.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Ron put the ring on her finger and they both stood up, sharing a long kiss. Everyone in the restaurant began applauding. Hermione broke away due to the fact that she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Ron lowered his head and whispered in her ear –

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hermione just smiled through her tears, and he knew that she felt the same.


End file.
